Tears of Memories Past
by Kira Y
Summary: Aizen was a godsend. He granted my wish. I was turned. Now where oh where can Grimmjaw be? Completely Crack. Rated for language. YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN-AI NOW BEING REWRITTEN AND CONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

_A/n: Well I'm alive. I have been having some trouble lately, writers block sucks. This came to me randomly last night. I'll start updating again and you can expect at least two to three chapters per story to make up for it._

_*Edit: 7/1/11: I have read over the few chapters posted and find myself dissatisfied and appalled that I could ever post something so confusing and not "together", even if it was meant to be a crack fic. As of immediately, I am re-vamping all of my stories and continuing the ones that I can see will go somewhere. I will try to keep on a regular update schedule, work permitting. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any affiliates.**_

Teal hair, make-up, and all muscle. That is what I saw. The first time that I saw him I became enamored. Sure I yelled and cussed but really, I'm a teenage boy. What the hell else am I supposed to say? I mean damn! Grimmjaw was HOT!

I was bloody well enjoying that fight, but Tousen, being the "all that" that he is, comes and interrupts us. Screw him. I say that he goes back and gets laid by Aizen. Everyone knows that he is in fucking love with him. And if Gin didn't have Hitsugaya, I'm sure that they'd be making an inside out Oreo nightly.

Ew... bad images, bad images.

Damn, I should have been paying attention. I didn't see it. Fucking sword. Oh well, I've heard that Espadas have all the fun. Thanks Aizen.

===GRIMMICHI===

I hafta fucking put up with the new guy. What the hell was Aizen thinking, turning another nancy. We have enough weak ass Arrancar's all- fucking- ready.

And now I have to share a fucking room with the newbie.

Aw great, he's here I think I'll lay down the rules around here.

"Hey newbie, I …"

Wow, what the hell is going on here? I thought that he was a weak shinigami. What the fuck is he doing being an Arrancar, no wait what the fuck is doing having double zeros?

What the fuck is going on here?

===End=Of=Chapter===

A/N: 7/1/11: Hopefully, I fixed the confusion in this chapter. If not, review and let me know?


	2. Chapter 2

Edited: 7/1/11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its affiliates.**_

Grimmjaw was pacing in his rooms that he shared with the newly turned Ichigo Kurosaki. The very same person who now occupied his mind.

_Ichigo, damn. I thought that he was hot before, but now. He's fucking sexy. Drooling sexy. I need a cold shower. Training, Food, training, beat someone's ass, training, fantasize over Espada 00, Prince. Daily schedule. Must follow._

Suddenly, the shrill sound of an alarm designed to pick up foreign reiatsu was heard throughout the complex. Grimmjaw growled at the interruption to his very important thoughts.

_Damn. Fucking alarm! Fucking intruders. Fuck it!_

In a different part of the building a certain Prince was training with an Espada who looked to favor that freaky, pedophilic, purple dinosaur…or an emo kid… or both… or… what was I saying?

'_What the hell, Intruders,' _the once orange haired Espada thought, losing focus on the man being held up by only his right ankle.

_Oh well, time to report to Aizen. Missions, missions; how troublesome. _Ichigo thought and dropped his opponent on his head, whistling as he reported to the meeting chamber.

After meeting:

_Well, damn. Friends trying to save me. Sounds exciting. Imma go and fuck with their minds!_

"Oh, GRIMMJAW" Ichigo yelled in a sing-song voice that made those who heard it in passing shiver and look for a place to hide.

_**===GRIMMICHI===**_

Okay, Ichigo has this crazy scheme he wants me to help him with in order to fuck with his used to be friends. Of course I agreed. You don't say no to Prince. Even though I have no fucking clue what happened to make his that angry at them.

…_Was that __**pity**__? Oh, fuck._

_**===GRIMMICHI===**_

_YAY! Grimmjaw agreed! Time for some fun!_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'm back again... Don't kill me? If you are returning from my last update, then welcome back. I will try not to let you down again. If you are new, then welcome to the chaos that is my mind. I've already kept you waiting long enough, so without further ado, the disclaimer and the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's affiliates.

* * *

Rukia leapt from the sand dunes looking left and right, before calling the coast to be clear. The other "would-be" rescuers soon followed suit, emerging from their hiding position. Turning to Chad, Rukia began to explain the explicit game plan that she had concocted and painstakingly drawn out on random pieces of paper that magically appeared along with multicoloured crayons. Before she could fully get into her plan, she was interrupted by Orihime's shout of "Ichigo". Glaring at the big breasted girl, the shinigami pouted and was about to retort when she caught sight of the very person they were here to save. He was obviously in a fight.

Maybe.

It was actually really hard to tell.

She was sure that there were two people. And she could faintly hear shouting…

She definitely saw Ichigo. Although, he was dressed as an Arrancar… _Obviously, he wanted to blend in until we came to rescue him, _she thought as she watched the fight. _His cover was blown. Clearly. _

She watched a little longer, wanting to make sure that she was correct. When she saw the unmistakable blue hair of Grimmjow, she decided to offer her help. Whether Ichigo wanted it or not. Hearing the faint, "Damn it, Ichigo! I'm gonna kill ya' for this!" on the wind only cemented her determination.

Getting closer to the fighting, she realized that both of the fighters were without shirts. She could clearly see the double zeros that adorned her Ichigo's chest and the back of his neck. _All part of his clever ruse, no doubt. _She thought as she snuck a little closer to clearly see the fighting, hiding behind a conveniently placed sand dune in the process.

"Hey! Not fair! That was a cheap blow, Grimmjow! Give it back!" Ichigo whined as he picked himself off of the ground, glaring at the other Arrancar. Said Arrancar just shrugged and turned to what he had in his hand.

"The hell is this anyway, Ichigo? It's all long and hard… What are you supposed to do?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo huffed and stalked up to him. "Well, you see, Grimmjow," he began as he reached forward and extracted something from the object in Grimmjow's hand. "What you do is… you put it in your mouth and suck on it a bit. Then you lick it. And even sometimes nibble at it. Want me to show you?" he asked. Grimmjow nodded his affirmation.

Ichigo sat down on the ground, his back to Rukia's sand dune, and proceeded to make very suspicious noises. Grimmjow, who was facing the other Arrancar, looked down at him and tilted his head. "Is it really that good, Ichigo?" he questioned.

A soft pop was heard as Ichigo moved to answer. "The best. Do you want to try?"

Grimmjow, now curious, squatted down so that he was level with Ichigo's face and bent his in closer to the orange haired teen. Pulling away after a moment, he had a thoughtful look on his face. "Not bad really. Didn't expect you to know something that good."

From behind her fortress of sand, Rukia nearly face planted at what she had seen. Her face was redder than Renji's hair when she ran back to the group.

"Ichigo… is… Grimmjow… NO!" She stuttered, her words making little sense.

"Ne, Rukia… I am what with Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked as the two walked up behind them. Rukia turned slowly to face them, only to face plant as she saw what Ichigo was really doing.

"ICHIGO!" Orihime yelled.

"Hello, Orihime." Ichigo said.

Orihime smiled and looked over at the blue haired man. "Ne, can I have one?"

Grimmjow looked at her strangely. "Take it up with the boss here. They're his."

Orihime turned her eyes back to Ichigo and pouted. Ichigo looked away and sighed. "Fine, but don't take them all. Do you know how hard it is to get those here?" He relented as he turned back to the group, the Pocky that he had been fighting with Grimmjow over in his mouth as he sucked the candy off of the thin wafer stick.

"Grimmjow. After you give her the candy, call up the rest and escort these intruders to our holding cells? Aizen will be expecting a report by now and I don't feel like getting a headache from his punishments, understood?"

Grimmjow nodded his understanding and turned to do just that.

"Oh, and I'll have a reward for you in our rooms. If you manage to do your job quickly, that is." Ichigo threw over his shoulder as he made his way back to report to Aizen.

Grimmjow growled. "You owe me any way!"

Ichigo only waved his hand like he didn't care and kept walking.

"Wait until I get my hands around his neck! I'm going to kill him." Grimmjow cursed underneath his breath.

"Now, now, Grimmjow. We mustn't speak of the prince in such a fashion, now should we? We all know that he would kick all of your assess at anytime thanks to Aizen. I'll keep it quiet for now. But I do suggest that you hurry the task he gave you. It would be in your best interest." Gin said, popping up from seemingly nowhere.

"Dammit, you mother fucker!" Grimmjow yelled. "Will you at least warn someone when you are at least 50 feet away so we can prepare. Or run. Whichever is best at the time. I'd go with run. Every. Fucking. Time."


End file.
